User talk:Terra Fae Odosson
Hello and Welcome Your Talk Bubble Here is the code for your talk bubble. To use it, Copy/Paste the code and type your text after the = and before the )). DO THIS WITHOUT A SPACE AFTER =! And to answer your questions, I like the entire Organization XIII. I can't really choose a favorite. And in order create a "Friends List", you have to create your user page. Just tell us about yourself, favorite color, book, anything you want. This is how you format a Friends List Friends on Kingdom Hearts Wiki . EO . Put the user names of any other friends here. Continue to bullet for each friend. If you wish to continue chatting, you should go to the Wiki's IRC Channel on the top of the Home Page. Click on the link and type your user name. Then choose the KH Wiki's channel underneath. Click Log in. Type in the white bar on the bottom of the screen. The top right of the screen tells you who's online. We use the IRC because chatting on talk pages slows down the editing process. Only use the talk bubbles for short conversations... Now I have a question, if you don't mind my asking. Are you a boy or a girl? I don't really want to be calling you "he" if you're a girl or "she" if you're a boy. Here is your code. Friends ^_^ Hey HELP Fanart HOLLY! LOL hey there Template Ok Terra I finished fixing your template. So your old template is the same, talk is |talk= instead of |text= and your happy one is |happy —''Oh'' ''My'' [[User:Marexl/Jukebox|Gawd!]] 14:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Emotions And my signature, it just rox!--I<3'slarxel 14:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) TB And this is my signature —''Oh'' ''My'' [[User:Marexl/Jukebox|Gawd!]] 14:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Wait I fixed it it's like this —''Oh'' ''My'' ''Gawd!'' 18:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) LOL I fixed it again XD —''Like'' ''O'' ''M'' ''G'' 18:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) To Catch Up hi Your Bubble I have to fix it again. EO put the wrong name for your happy one. —''Like'' ''O'' ''M'' ''G'' 02:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm done —''Like'' ''O'' ''M'' ''G'' 02:05, 15 August 2009 (UTC) hey The theory was on how Terra became the Xehanort from KH1 and 2. I had a pretty similar idea, plus others we can chat about on the IRC... EO Hello LOL Hellooooo Hey hey Larxene hello, fair maiden Wow that's tough Warning Hello Good to Hear from you Again! Thank you. Hello Again! European Labor Day Buenas Tardes! Hey! doh Hello Testing! Pardon Me Hai Life Colors - Cont'd Hey good bye prom irc prom in 3 days Your Userpage Rocks! Check your email before Days comes out please Title, I sent you the picture. --Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 16:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Aw darn it. So it might not make the vid? That sucks. I don't have Days yet, but I hope to get a copy.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 19:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Need for 358/2 Days! What is your PhotoBucket account? Title, or wherever did you put the pic? And where is the tape?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 00:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Please come on the IRC! From your friend —Ghostboy ' 18:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) i have somthing to say to andie um holly um holly Hello!? This is NikkieJay just call me Nikkie oh do you like Marluxia Hi New Blog post Sig I also need the links '—''H''''o''''n''''e''''y'' 18:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Did you ever click on TFO? That was your nickname. '—Ghostboy ' 20:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Can you come on the IRC? '—Ghostboy ' 22:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey I actually made something without an epic failure! I made my sig, YerMom (a user here in case you don't know her) helped me find a step-by-step guide, but I made it! (and since you weren't on the wiki when I was trying to make talk bubbles... let's just say it didn't go well)-- 19:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Vote. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Petition:_More_Ops_on_IRC&t=20091013223054 Guess who =P ............. Let me know what you thought on the ending of the story--NikkieJay 22:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Petition: More Ops Forum Update! ..................